


秘密

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 总之很不健全, 是税煎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 独眼守望者梦中遭蹂躏，四脚魔法师塔上逞淫威
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher/Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight), Soul Master/Lurien the Watcher
Kudos: 14





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么回事！！soul master/lurien the watcher这个tag里怎么只有我  
> 这（）难道是我单词拼错了(

灵魂大师绕过守望者骑士团登上泪城顶端的高塔，这对于现在的他而言不再是难事。灵魂可以托着他飞行，且不会被雨水淋湿，因此比翅膀更好用。他飞上任何单凭借翅膀都无法抵达的高度，用灵魂光球砸烂望远镜边上的窗玻璃，进入守望者沉睡的尖塔之中。  
一只小小的管家虫突然出现在他面前。

“灵魂大师？你来做什么？”穿着红色短袍的小管家从腰侧拔出佩剑，目光充满敌意，但双脚却在不住颤抖。灵魂大师看着他无力的防御姿态，突然由衷感到他很可怜。一个没有经过战斗训练的小贵族，他的剑锋甚至都不能稳稳地指向自己……予人同情不是灵魂大师常做的事，他轻蔑地哼一声，一把将那柄刻着漂亮雕花的佩剑打落在地。

卢瑞恩卿，这就是你的最后一道防御吗？

只闪烁了一瞬的剑芒后即是卢瑞恩沉睡的身影。小管家飞扑去捡拾武器，被灵魂大师的法术轰中，闷哼一声后昏迷在绒毯上。倒地时，双手都伸向卢瑞恩的方向。

灵魂大师坐上石床，将卢瑞恩拦腰抱起，放在自己腿上。烛光环绕中，他们仿佛一对依偎着的情人。灵魂大师毫不怀疑这位同僚的愚蠢。当世界真理以其既定轨道运行时，非理性的人便会群起而攻之，毫无疑问，卢瑞恩正是这群蠢货的领袖。多少次，他选择站在智慧的反面，向自己发起荒诞的冲锋。而那些真知灼见，那些真正洞见到世界本质的思想，又怎会忍受蒙昧的支配？

如今，卢瑞恩已经永远陷入沉睡。他那些不知所谓的激情早已陷入一片死寂。灵魂大师掀开包裹守望者的华贵长袍，这位死敌裸露的躯体毫无保留的呈现在自己面前，无处隐藏，无所掩饰。而他的精神也已不再为他所拥有，飘向了另一个虚无缥缈的世界。这为何不可以称作死亡呢？灵魂大师打量他的眼神如实验员看待自己手中脆弱的标本。锋利的指爪像一把镊子，小心翼翼抚过死敌的胸腹。无趣的贵族生活让他的肌肤如此柔软，常年的沉睡又让他的骨骼更加脆弱。灵魂大师可以毫不费劲地就此将守梦人杀死。

他像摆弄实验体那样，一手从托住卢瑞恩的背部，另一只手朝胯间伸去。他轻轻揉捏了几下一般虫子生殖器的部位，便有什么东西从覆盖阴部的甲壳之中弹了出来。看来国王命令他进入永恒的睡眠，却并没有让他的生理机能停滞，刺激他的性器官依然能让他勃起。灵魂大师看着卢瑞恩，从手心聚出一团雪白的灵魂。那团灵魂很快攀附在卢瑞恩的下体，水一般紧裹住挺立的器官。白色的法术像河流中的暗涌，猛烈冲刷着每一根神经。卢瑞恩的私处紧贴着灵魂大师的足节，此刻，大师可以感受到身上的虫子正在不住颤抖。同时，他的腿也被什么滚烫的东西打湿了。

灵魂大师让卢瑞恩跪趴在床沿边。果然，他的长袍上有一块湿漉漉的污渍。大师用两根指头捻起一点透明的液体，无疑，这是从卢瑞恩生殖腔中流出来的东西。何等的污秽啊。卢瑞恩卿，你也会因为男欢女爱之事进入如此疯狂的境地吗？灵魂大师鄙夷地看向伏倒在一旁的守望者，后者的身体正因缓慢但源源不断的快感微微抽搐着。灵魂大师将那抹浊液擦在卢瑞恩的面具上，起身将他的身子翻转过来。卢瑞恩坐在地上，双腿被折至胸口。那团灵魂法术仍紧紧绞着他的下身，不停翻动着，而藏在他后边的生殖腔腔口也一改紧闭的状态，随着身体的颤动分泌出涔涔浊液。一阵痉挛过后，灵魂大师感到自己的法术被什么东西玷污了。

“卢瑞恩卿，看看你这幅样子……真是让人扫兴啊。”

更多的体液顺着足节流到地上，在关节处积了浅浅的一层水洼。灵魂大师将灵魂收回手中，没有了阻塞在前端的壁障，卢瑞恩畅快地射了出来，精液溅上灵魂大师绒毛制的衣领。大师随手将外袍脱下扔到一边。卢瑞恩卿，这样不堪的姿态，何尝不是对你生存的侮辱？你若还活着，想必羞愧感会将你狠狠击倒吧。

床边有一副绘制着泪城景色的油画，森严的蓝色城池在画布上排开。一旁的笔架上，干净的木制画笔由大到小整整齐齐挂在银钩上，竟和画面中的城市如出一辙。灵魂大师心中忽然滑过一个的念头。他取下左侧最粗的一支笔，用笔尖蓬松的绒毛扫了扫手背。

“很漂亮。很漂亮的艺术品。”灵魂大师夸奖道，随即将那副作品掀翻在地，画面被玻璃碎片割裂。他有些残暴地将卢瑞恩从地上提起，像提起一只幼虫，随即狠狠将他摁在石床上。那张象征守梦人身份的袍子被撕碎，变成吊起手腕和脚腕的锁链。卢瑞恩以一种毫无尊严的方式被束缚在自己的房间——当然，他本人不会知道这一切的发生。他的脑袋正往后仰着，思想则进入了最深的梦境，即使灵魂大师将那只画笔插入他生殖腔的甬道时，面具覆盖下的脸也没有产生任何表情。

但身体是不一样的。灵魂大师用力掐着他的腿，爪子嵌进肉里，变成道道血痕。而伴随那只笔在体内来回抽送，灵魂大师感到，当笔尖碾过一些特殊的地方时，那枚紧致的肉穴会下意识收缩，如口腔般将笔尖含住。愤怒、怨恨、战争、毁灭，越过这一切，卢瑞恩的身体竟给出快乐的答案。他失去意识，却感受到快乐，并沉浸在快感之中。灵魂大师加快了抽送的速度，又细又软的毫毛在内壁间游荡着，搔弄最敏感的嫩肉。刚刚射过一次的生殖器再次渐渐挺翘起来，前端出现露水似的潮湿。这毫无缘由的肉欲，野兽的本能已经彻底占领了守梦人的身体。灵魂大师握住面前的生殖器，克制地撸动起来。但仅仅是这么一次简单的触碰，也让卢瑞恩的腿根触电般痉挛：他在睡梦中毫无羞耻心地迎来了高潮。灵魂大师在帮助他绝顶后便松开了手。那只笔仍插在他的穴中，随着肉壁吞吐的动作一点点被挤出甬道，只余半截挂在外头。守梦人这幅狼狈的模样成为泪城崭新的秘密，而灵魂大师则是唯一的见证者。

灵魂大师将笔扔到地上，心中产生一种浸泡在苦难中的满足感。随后，他体会到胜利的喜悦。

卢瑞恩卿！尽管你已进入生与死的边界，但我要求你永远记住这一天。他褪掉裤子，露出已经勃起的带有尖锐倒刺的生殖器，狠狠操进卢瑞恩的体内。屋外雨水滂沱，而他则沉溺在理性的陶醉中。在交合处，血珠滚滚落下。在持续不断的剧烈撞击下，卢瑞恩仿佛一只掉在丝线上的傀儡，被牢牢抓住，只能随灵魂大师的动作无意识地摇晃。灵魂大师掐住他的脖子，手中有血管随心脏一起微微跳动，血液在其中沉默地流淌。

“卢瑞恩卿，我要求你永远记住这一天。”灵魂大师伏在守梦人的耳边。“你要耗尽你自身去神化一个没有前路的世界，那么必须付出一些代价。这代价并不是付给我，而是要你自己慢慢偿还。”

小管家迷迷糊糊从地上爬起，在看到面前跌落的佩剑时惊出一身冷汗。他想起了刚才发生的一切，慌忙看向主人的方向——守望者已经不在床上了。他正以奇怪的姿势坐在地上，手腕系着半截松松垮垮的布条，背后倚着日夜沉睡的石床，灵魂大师已经不在了。卢瑞恩破碎的长袍被掀过胸口，耷在肩上，盖住半张面具，下半身则彻底裸露在空气中。他的生殖器仍微微勃起着，从顶端流下的粘液牵出几根扎眼的银线。还有一些，可能是属于灵魂大师的液体挂在他的腿间。小管家捂着嘴哭了，但卢瑞恩毫无知觉地坐在那里，双手无力地垂在地上，好像被侵犯地不是他，而是别的什么人似的。

“主人……主人……”管家支撑着从地上爬起。右肢传来一阵剧痛，可能是刚才被灵魂大师打裂了外骨骼。他捂着断开的地方，一瘸一拐走到卢瑞恩身边，留下一串沾着血的脚印。他用一只手将守望者轻轻扶到自己怀里，眼泪洇湿一大片长袍。忠诚和慈悲，这些都是主人教给他的东西，这些品格在今天却反让他无比痛苦。小管家扶着守梦人，用袖子将他面具上的污渍擦干净，虔诚地吻了吻那安宁沉睡的脸颊。

“我会保护你的……我会保护你。”

他擦干眼泪，打来一盆清水，仔细把卢瑞恩的下身清理干净。生殖腔外有几处流着血的伤口，小管家用丝质毛巾擦去所有混合着精液的血痕。当织料触碰到那处入口时，卢瑞恩的身体又震颤起来，不知道是因为性爱的余韵，还是因为恐惧。

“别担心，主人。我会让您重新变干净。”

小管家将一根手指伸入主人柔软的秘处，半透明的汁水立刻顺着沟壑流淌出来。他专注地清理卢瑞恩的体内，手指温柔的刮过每一寸内壁，更多的分泌物从指根和穴口的缝隙间渗出。如此惨烈的景象，小管家想象得到，灵魂大师在他主人身上施加了何等残酷的虐待，而主人又遭受了何等可憎的侮辱。而这一切必须成为一个秘密。匕首刺中了他们，他决定独自承受这份精神上的折磨。主人已经太累了。

小管家将那盆污水倒掉，给卢瑞恩换上一身崭新的长袍，在把床铺打扫干净后，温柔地将守梦人抱回了床榻。那些不洁的痕迹已经被抹去了。管家捧住卢瑞恩的左手，放到鼻尖轻轻嗅闻，那些令人不快的气味也都已消失殆尽。高塔依旧笼罩在一片冥冥的雨雾中，除了破碎的窗玻璃，没有再能证明刚才那场暴行发生过的证据。

这位忠心的仆人直到这时才又突然感受到右手的剧痛。如梦初醒，他搭乘电梯下楼，心怦怦直跳。到底层时，他悄悄擦掉不小心流出来的眼泪，才走进骑士们的房间。六个善良的骑士看到他折断的手臂时大吃一惊，将他围在中间。

“谁伤了你？发生什么事了？”

小管家深吸一口气，挤出一个笑容。

他说：“什么都没有。是我不小心摔倒了。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 整个故事发生的时候，卢某在梦里和莫某、赫某、辐某搓麻将。他今日身体抱恙，腰酸屁股痛，还频频点炮，输了5000梦境精华，玩得很不尽兴。


End file.
